


You can make it to the sunlight

by Alch



Series: Fate don't know you like I do [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alch/pseuds/Alch
Summary: Probabilmente, Oikawa lo sapeva da sempre che sarebbe andata a finire in quel modo per lui. Non perché avesse capito da subito che cosa intendeva la gente quando parlava di colori, ma perché da quando aveva conosciuto Iwaizumi – erano piccoli, così piccoli che neanche sapevano che cosa fosse poi l’amore – una parte di lui aveva intuito che sarebbe stato lui il suo compagno, la persona che gli avrebbe letteralmente fatto vedere il mondo con occhi nuovi. [...]La prima volta che Kageyama vide Hinata, tutta quella energia mal domata nel ragazzino gli suscitò un’istintiva repulsione. Che aveva tanto da muoversi e saltare e scattare- La seconda cosa che notò era che, diamine, era veloce, ma veloce davvero. E certo anche impreciso e, cavoli, era forse la prima volta che riceveva? Cos’era quel fondamentale fatto tanto male? Eppure… Non si lasciò ingannare da tanta imprecisione: aveva visto qualcosa in lui. E non sapeva che lo innervosiva o conquistava.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Iwaizumi x Oikawa | Kageyama x Hinata.  
> Avvertimento: Soulmates!AU in cui si vedono i colori per la prima volta quando si trova il proprio compagno. | Angst | Molto angst | Lettore avvisato mezzo salvato.  
> Ringraziamenti e dedica: Ad Ame ed Arianna che hanno insistito perché cominciassi a vedere quest’anime e mi hanno fatto amare gli IwaOi, che hanno letto questa cosa odiandomi. Alla mia parabatai, la mia Arianna, che anche stavolta è stata indispensabile (e che ora ama questi idioti senza ancora conoscerli).

 

_Et vidi et perii[…] _

_Perfide, sensisti?_ _Qui enim bene celat amorem?_

_Eminet indicio prodita flamma suo._

 

 

Probabilmente, Oikawa lo sapeva da sempre che sarebbe andata a finire in quel modo per lui. Non perché avesse capito da subito che cosa intendeva la gente quando parlava di _colori_ , ma perché da quando aveva conosciuto Iwaizumi – erano piccoli, così piccoli che neanche sapevano che cosa fosse poi l’amore – una parte di lui aveva intuito che sarebbe stato lui il suo _compagno_ , la persona che gli avrebbe letteralmente fatto vedere il mondo con occhi nuovi.

Per questo, quando semplicemente una mattina s’era svegliato ed aveva realizzato che il fascio di luce che entrava nella sua stanza era più dorato che grigio e che sua madre dopotutto aveva avuto dei buoni gusti nell’arredare la sua stanza, non s’era sorpreso più di tanto. Emozionato, certamente, con quella strana stretta al cuore di quando lo sai che qualcosa di bello è appena successo e sei indeciso se restare immobile per non rovinarlo o saltare e mostrarlo invece a tutti.

Iwaizumi gli aveva mostrato i colori per la prima volta. Non era mai stato tanto felice.

Si chiese, mentre usciva ed andava verso scuola, quale fosse poi stato il momento preciso. Alcuni dicevano di sentirlo l’istante in cui tutti diventa improvvisamente colorato, che era come svegliarsi da un sogno, mettere a fuoco quello che ti circondava e finalmente vederlo, ma vederlo davvero. Eppure non era così per tutti: ad alcuni i colori arrivavano lentamente, come gradazioni, man mano che ci si innamorava e solo alla fine, quando raggiungevano la completa brillantezza, si aveva la consapevolezza di quello che era davvero successo.

Per Oikawa non era stato così. In realtà, non aveva idea di quando fosse successo: la sera prima s’era allenato con Iwaizumi come sempre, lui era stato grandioso come sempre, _Iwa-chan_ lo aveva guardato male come sempre quando aveva sorriso ad un paio di ragazze che s’erano intrufolate nella palestra per guardarlo. Lui s’era scusato, aveva sorriso inclinando un po’ la testa e s’era lasciato portare via. Forse era stato allora… O forse quando s’erano salutati, come sempre, e Iwaizumi gli aveva augurato di dormire bene. Magari era successo mentre lo aveva guardato andare via, di schiena, rubando come sempre quel momento, senza rendersene conto.

Forse, Oikawa avrebbe dovuto capire in quel momento che qualcosa non andava.

Ma non ci pensava: d’improvviso gli pareva tutto così naturale che davvero la felicità era la sola cosa che sentiva. Canticchiava, mentre salutava qualche ragazza – camminavano a gruppi e si fermavano ogni volta che passava, che poteva farci? – e raggiunse Iwaizumi che era già in classe.

«Buongiorno», lo salutò, sedendosi accanto a lui. Doveva dirgli qualcosa? Avrebbe detto magari qualcosa lui? Non era nervoso, non era da lui esserlo – e poi, non era la prima volta che parlavano del loro legame: più di una volta c’era stato chi aveva dato per scontato che avessero già scoperto i colori insieme e quando succedeva, Oikawa rideva, mentre Iwaizumi spiegava che non era così. Ma avrebbe potuto esserlo, era chiaro ad entrambi.

«Buongiorno, Oikawa». Iwaizumi sembrava distratto da qualcosa, quasi infastidito.

«Qualcosa non va?». Era bravo a leggere le espressioni dell’altro, anche se il più delle volte era _Iwa-chan_ a sgamare i suoi finti sorrisi.

«Mh», rispose quello, con un suono che voleva dire tutto e nulla, che lasciò senza parole Oikawa. Quella sì che era una cosa strana. «Devo aver dormito male».

L’alzatore inclinò la testa, un cipiglio raro – destinato solo alle partite difficile all’Aoba – gli si dipinse sul volto, la felicità si intaccò appena.

«Stamattina ho visto i colori».

Seppe, nel momento stesso in cui lo disse, che non era stata la cosa giusta da fare. Lo vide come vedeva un’alzata troppo corta o troppo alta o troppo lontana dalla rete. Lo sentì come sentiva che la palla sarebbe stata troppo lunga in un servizio. Iwaizumi lo guardò, lo sguardo sorpreso, quasi sbarrato, la bocca appena aperta. La sua figura agli occhi di Oikawa brillava come solo quella dei _compagni_ più fare. Ma era fredda.

Che aveva detto? _I colori._ Aveva detto di aver visto i colori.

Iwaizumi non era una persona molto esuberante, non si lanciava in stupidate ed esagerazioni come faceva Oikawa: era calmo, riflessivo, testardo per quanto non gli piacesse ammetterlo. A ruoli invertiti, probabilmente la scena sarebbe stata completamente diversa. Ma Iwaizumi rimase in silenzio, col viso fermo in lineamenti appena scomposti che avevano il potere di terrorizzare l’amico.

« _Iwa…chan?_ », lo chiamò. No, aveva capito male, stava pensando un’assurdità. _Doveva_ essere uno scherzo.

L’altro s’alzo di scatto in piedi, facendo stridere la sedia contro il pavimento. Non gli importava di attirare l’attenzione di tutti, non gli importava di essere al centro, per una volta. Nulla, nulla era importante in quel momento e nulla vedeva se non il viso spaventato di Oikawa. _Dio,_ che aveva fatto?

«Mi dispiace».

Uscì dalla classe senza correre, senza scomporsi esternamente. Non ce n’era bisogno: entrambi sapevano per cosa si stava scusando. Iwaizumi non aveva idea di che colore fossero gli occhi di Oikawa.

 

 

***

 

 

Iwaizumi e Oikawa non s’erano parlati per una settimana. S’evitavano, quasi fosse un comune accordo e stavano nella stessa stanza solo se necessario; il momento peggiore della giornata erano gli allenamenti di pallavolo, quando erano costretti ad interagire, quando i loro problemi si ripercuotevano su tutta la squadra. Oikawa era un alzatore eccellente perché conosceva i suoi compagni alla perfezione: sapeva esattamente che palla alzare, a che punto e con che velocità, per dare la migliore possibilità di tiro a chi doveva schiacciare; eppure in quei giorni sembrava sbadato e poco brillante – non sbagliava, ma non era perfetto. Iwaizumi, l’Asso, pareva soffrire della mancanza di quella luce ed era trascinato giù dalla stessa pesantezza – ma la squadra li conosceva bene, sapeva che anche lui stava male e non solo perché rifletteva la tristezza di Oikawa. Non entravano in contatto se non era strettamente necessario, ma cercavano di comportarsi nel modo più normale possibile con gli altri compagni di squadra, col risultato che Oikawa mostrava, ora a tutti, di non saper sorridere così bene come si pensava, e Iwaizumi appariva più freddo del solito.

Presero a parlare di nuovo dopo undici giorni – non che poi li stessero contando – nel lunedì sacro ad Oikawa, quando credeva che non avrebbe visto l’amico almeno per un po’; Iwaizumi, invece, si presentò agli allenamenti della _Lil Tykes_ ed aspettò che l’amico finisse la lezione di fondamentali ai bambini. Sorrise, quando Oikawa lo notò guardandolo con sorpresa, e restò a fissarlo per tutto il tempo che restava della lezione.

«Come mai sei qui?». Molti bambini erano andati via, Oikawa aspettava che suo nipote uscisse.

«Credevo dovessimo parlare». Iwaizumi non lo guardava, ma non perché gli mancasse il coraggio.

«Potevi farlo domani». Era scontroso e capriccioso come sempre, ma stavolta lo stava facendo con una certa intenzionalità, che pur non giustificata non riusciva a trattenere.

Iwaizumi sollevò le spalle, senza controbattere: era ovvio che poteva farlo il giorno dopo, come era altrettanto ovvio che non voleva aspettare, per questo lo aveva raggiunto lì. Che Oikawa facesse tanto il difficile era una cosa che gli concedeva senza fiatare: dopotutto, la _colpa_ era sua. Era lui a non ricambiare i colori che  Oikawa vedeva.

«Mi dispiace», gli disse di nuovo, quasi a voler riprendere il discorso precisamente da dove lo avevano lasciato. «Se dipendesse da me, se solo io potessi…».

«Ma non puoi».

Il viso di Oikawa, serio, era qualcosa che feriva Iwaizumi nel profondo. Era abituato a quel misto di concentrato e licenzioso che l’amico mostrava di essere nelle partite, sembrando un burlone ma sempre con le parole più adatte a spronare la squadra, quasi quei due lati di sé convivessero tranquillamente nel mistero che il ragazzo rappresentava per quasi tutti quelli che lo conoscevano; ma la serietà che ora, invece, gli stava mostrando pareva qualcosa di nuovo anche per lui. E soprattutto qualcosa di tremendamente inappropriato al volto di Oikawa.

«Perché?». Insistette – non gli piaceva, nulla di tutto quello piaceva ad Iwaizumi. L’altro sembrò genuinamente sorpreso da quella domanda. Come perché? Che poteva farci se non vedeva i colori come lui? Significava una sola cosa e pensarci avrebbe voluto dire ammettere un dolore che non era pronto a concepire o sentire.

«Chi mi impedisce di… perché dovrei per forza vederli, questi maledetti colori? Non voglio vederli, d’accordo? Non voglio vederli se il prezzo è questo, se devo litigare con te e tu devi allontanarti… Tu li vedi no? Li vedi per causa mia e a me sta bene. Sta bene così».

Oikawa era senza parole. Ancora una volta, in pochi giorni, Iwaizumi lo aveva sorpreso – sorpreso lui che credeva di conoscerlo tanto bene. Che dire? Che fare? _Iwa-chan_ era lì, davanti a lui, ora sì che lo guardava dritto negli occhi, occhi che non avrebbero mai saputo di che colore erano i suoi. E gli stava bene così, lo aveva appena detto. Certo, alle volte era successo che tra i due compagni i colori non comparissero nello stesso istante e, in quei casi, quello precoce riconosceva l’altro perché in qualche modo brillava più del resto delle persone, come Iwaizumi brillava per Oikawa; poi si aspettava semplicemente che il legame diventasse completo. Ma poteva non succedere, alle volte era accaduto perché non sempre quella dei _compagni_ era una scienza esatta e anzi si viveva e moriva anche senza incontrarlo mai, il proprio compagno.

«Lo so cosa stai pensando. Smettila».

Oikawa sussultò: Iwaizumi era un tipo deciso, non era di certo sorpreso per questo, ma improvvisamente si sentì vulnerabile come non era mai stato, e quella sensazione gli faceva semplicemente schifo. Non voleva essere vulnerabile, non voleva essere quello da consolare, non voleva essere quello da accontentare. Iwaizumi non gli doveva nulla, né per la loro amicizia, né per quel legame mancato. Nulla.

«Vattene», gli disse, facendo per muoversi – suo nipote di certo aveva finito, forse s’era avviato fuori con qualche amichetto. L’amico lo trattenne.

«Di che colore sono i tuoi capelli?». La domanda era semplice, pareva quasi dolce, ma la presa sul suo braccio era forte, quasi violenta: tratteneva quello che le parole non stavano esprimendo. Oikawa non poté che arrendersi: in fondo, non aveva mai voluto resistere.

«Me lo dirai tu. Quando lo vedrai». Non ci stava a perdere, non era davvero nel suo DNA. Non avrebbe perso Iwaizumi solo per una stupida regola: non avevano bisogno dei colori, loro, per sapere che cosa li legava.

Respirò lento, mentre l’altro lo stringeva, e nascose il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, seppellendo con esso il senso di colpa che gli attanagliava lo stomaco e la brutta sensazione di aver appena privato Iwaizumi di qualcosa di bellissimo. Oikawa alla teoria dei colori in ritardo non aveva mai creduto.

 

 

***

 

 

La voce che Oikawa e Iwaizumi _si fossero trovati_ , da quel giorno, s’era sparsa velocemente. I pettegolezzi, quando si trattava di Oikawa, volavano con una facilità che superava la normale logica e la cosa, se possibile, era riuscita ad attirare ancora più attenzione sull’alzatore dell’Aoba. Lui se ne beava – dei complimenti, degli sguardo gelosi, delle ragazze che arrossivano quando passava perché ora guardarlo diventava in qualche modo proibito – e andava avanti, accanto ad Iwaizumi che faceva di tutto per non sembrare seccato da quel brusio di sottofondo.

_«Che fortuna»,_ dicevano.

_«Trovarsi quando si è amici da sempre!»_ , insistevano.

_«Saranno felici per sempre»_.

Nessuno di loro sapeva tutta la verità: non ce n’era motivo, in fondo – tendevano a dimenticarla anche loro. Oikawa cercava di non pensarci, per quanto quella situazione lo avesse rivoluzionato così tanto che era davvero difficile farlo; Iwaizumi si aggrappava alla presenza del compagno, e dava poco peso alle sfumature di grigio che vedeva, che probabilmente aveva visto per sempre. Stavano insieme, e il loro legame pareva ancora più forte ora che avevano chiarito. Era tutto quello che contava.

«A destra, a me!».

Oikawa alzò nel modo più preciso e calibrato per la schiacciata: Matsukawa fu diretto e puntò all’angolo più lontano, segnando un punto.

«Impeccabile», si complimentò l’alzatore, dando il cinque al compagno.

Era una partita d’allenamento che metteva in campo tutta la squadra: dovevano essere perfetti se volevano vincere l’ _Inter-High_ , fare in modo che le riserve non fossero inferiori a quelle che stavano regolarmente in campo, che tutti conoscessero bene i propri compagni e ci fosse un’intesa perfetta.

Oikawa guardò attraverso la rete il volto concentrato di Iwaizumi e gli regalò un sorriso di sfida, provocandolo, a cui quello rispose con uno sbuffo, cercando invece di concentrarsi al massimo; ebbe ragione a farlo, dal momento che segnò quasi senza difficoltà il punto successivo e solo allora si concesse lo stesso sorriso, più composto, nella sua classica esultanza – Oikawa si trovò a pensare per la prima volta che fosse davvero una bella fortuna che il suo _compagno_ giocasse nella sua stessa squadra: non avrebbe dovuto essere tanto contento per un punto perso, anche se era solo una partita di prova.

«Domattina avremo la prima partita: voglio che siate tutti concentrati e riposati», prese a dire l’allenatore una volta che l’allenamento fu concluso. «I nostri avversari di certo non sono a questo livello, ma non vanno affatto sottovalutati – giocate pulito, pensate prima di muovervi e soprattutto guardate i vostri compagni».

Tutta la squadra diede un grido di incitamento ed entusiasmo dopo quelle parole, dopodiché si salutarono.

Oikawa aspettò che fossero andati via tutti – qualche pacca sulla spalla, qualche battutina – per avviarsi poi con Iwaizumi, nella tracolla alcuni video dell’ultima amichevole dei loro prossimi avversari che il _compagno_ sapeva avrebbe passato la notte a guardare, alla ricerca di strategie e punti deboli da poter sfruttare. Era il suo compito di capitano, la sua maggiore responsabilità.

«Riposa almeno qualche ora», gli raccomandò Iwaizumi, quando furono sul punto di separarsi «O domani sarai uno straccio». Forse dall’esterno poteva non sembrarlo, ma Oikawa tendeva ad essere uno stakanovista abbastanza spesso e con risvolti non sempre positivi.

«Gli stracci sarebbero onorati di avermi fra loro».

Iwaizumi alzò gli occhi al cielo, trattenendosi dal ridere – davvero non era possibile fare un discorso serio con lui! Ma lo stava facendo sempre più spesso: da quando s’erano chiariti, Oikawa pareva ancora più spensierato e di uscite del genere, stupidamente allegre, pareva farne ancora di più. Ma, in fondo, avrebbe dovuto mentire a se stesso per dire che quella nuova abitudine lo infastidiva.

«Ad ogni modo… come ti senti?».

Oh, _ecco._ C’era anche un’altra cosa che era aumentata da quando s’erano chiariti: le volte in cui gli rivolgeva quella domanda, con quel preciso tono di voce. Non era una semplice richiesta, un modo di dire tanto per cominciare una conversazione; significava specificatamente “non è ancora cambiato nulla? Non li vedi ancora, i colori?”. Lo sapeva  Iwaizumi e ogni volta  non aveva che cosa dirgli, perché no, non era cambiato nulla e la cosa bruciava. Bruciava perché era come tradirlo ad ogni nuovo battito di ciglia, deluderlo ad ogni nuova sfumatura mancata. Bruciava ogni mattina, quando apriva gli occhi ed era tutto schifosamente uguale; ogni sera, quando sotto le coperte cacciava giù quel groppo alla gola che gli ricordava che aveva perso ancora un giorno, che _gli doveva_ un altro giorno.

E lo sapeva – lo sentiva nelle viscere, nella parte più istintiva di sé – che Oikawa presto o tardi si sarebbe stancato, che gli sarebbe importato sempre di meno, perché lui non era all’altezza, perché fingevano di avere un legame che in realtà lui ancora non riusciva a capire. Si sarebbe scocciato e gli avrebbe rinfacciato tutte le sue mancanze, i debiti che gli doveva, il male che gli stava facendo, la sua profonda inadeguatezza. E quando sarebbe successo che cosa avrebbe fatto? In che modo lo avrebbe recuperato, quale compromesso avrebbe trovato per legarlo ancora a sé e non restare indietro?

Lo avrebbe perso e se lo sarebbe meritato, perché era solo colpa sua. Ma, _Dio_ , se solo avesse potuto vedere quanto si stava sforzando, quanto dannatamente li volesse vedere quei colori…

Eppure, Iwaizumi non sapeva tutto. Non sapeva, ad esempio, che Oikawa quella domanda la faceva per se stesso, che anche lui contava i giorni e che i “no” che riceveva in risposta erano ogni volta come tocchi di campana che lo avvicinavano sempre più alla condanna definitiva. Perché quante altre volte Iwaizumi avrebbe potuto sopportare quella richiesta, quella presenza così fissa, così ingombrante? Quanto ancora quel rapporto a cui lo stava forzando, fingendo che tutto andasse bene, che fosse lo stesso, quando in realtà non era così? La colpa, sulla sua coscienza, aumentava giorno dopo giorno e sarebbe arrivato il momento in cui semplicemente ne sarebbe stato schiacciato.

Ma se lo avesse detto, Iwaizumi avrebbe fatto il duro. “Mi sta bene”, avrebbe detto “Mi sta bene così”. Lo aveva già detto, dopotutto, ma Oikawa non gli aveva mai creduto davvero.

«Buonanotte», lo salutò il _compagno._ Non gli aveva risposto, alla fine, ma il silenzio era altrettanto facile da interpretare.

«Buonanotte», rispose l’alzatore – non aveva enfasi nella voce, sentiva già il nuovo tocco nelle orecchie.

Così si allontanarono.

La mattina successiva fu come se quella tristezza fra loro non fosse mai passata – non era la prima volta e non sarebbe stata l’ultima, non erano di certo stupidi, ma finché fossero riusciti a ricominciare da capo il giorno seguente, allora avevano ancora speranza che tutto potesse andare per il meglio.

_«Io credo in voi, ragazzi»._

La frase rituale di OIkawa, detta con la classica serietà da capitano, ebbe come sempre il potere di caricare tutta la squadra, quasi ognuno avesse ricevuto un’investitura e fossero resi invincibili da quelle parole.

Il loro allenatore aveva fatto bene a metterli in guardia dagli avversari che stavano affrontando: per quanto si dicesse che la loro forza fosse solo un ricordo, quella squadra mostrava, tra le diverse stonature, davvero un grosso potenziale, che solo l’inesperienza impediva fosse messo completamente a frutto. Quando una strana e rapidissima _Veloce_ si fiondò come una saetta nello spazio di seconda fila libero, passando tra le teste di Oikawa ed  Iwaizumi prima ancora che l’istinto dei due ragazzi potesse sentirla, questi si scambiarono uno sguardo infuocato: era arrivato il loro momento di brillare.

Hanamaki ricevette il servizio successivo, per quanto molto forte, con la precisione necessaria da poter passare la palla al capitano che senza alcuna difficoltà alzò per il compagno. Fu in quel preciso istante, mentre mirava all’angolo di sinistra, che Iwaizumi avvertì che qualcosa stava improvvisamente cambiando. Fu come ricevere un colpo forte alla testa; gli mancò il fiato e mentre schiacciava, qualcosa esplose davanti ai suoi occhi, _nei suoi occhi_. E fu come vedere per la prima volta, ma vedere davvero, con tutta la chiassosità dei colori e _Dio_ , ne esistevano davvero così tanti? Ed avevano poi tutti un nome?

Iwaizumi tornò a terra, mentre la palla aveva un brutto rimbalzo sulle braccia del ricevitore avversario e schizzava fuori dal campo, eppure nulla di tutto quello pareva contare per l’Asso. Vedeva i colori.

Quando si voltò verso Oikawa, però le parole gli morirono in bocca. Capì, in quell’istante, come dovesse suonare la melodia di un violino non accordato alle orecchie esperte di un maestro di musica: la bellezza comune delle note, che chiunque avrebbe potuto comunque apprezzare, per lui era mangiata da un più grosso errore.

 

 

***

 

 

La prima volta che Kageyama vide Hinata, tutta quella energia mal domata nel ragazzino gli suscitò un’istintiva repulsione. Che aveva tanto da muoversi e saltare e scattare- La seconda cosa che notò era che, _diamine_ , era veloce, ma veloce davvero. E certo anche impreciso e, _cavoli_ , era forse la prima volta che riceveva? Cos’era quel fondamentale fatto tanto male? Eppure… Non si lasciò ingannare da tanta imprecisione: aveva visto qualcosa in lui. E non sapeva se lo innervosiva o conquistava.

Murò una sua schiacciata estremamente imprecisa e quando entrambi tornarono a terra, separati dalla rete, Hinata gli rivolse uno sguardo tanto infuocato e di sfida che Kageyama scelse. Lo innervosiva, e non poco.

La seconda volta che Hinata vide Kageyama se lo ritrovò nell’ultimo posto in cui avrebbe pensato di poterlo incontrare. Era entrato di corsa nella palestra della Karasuno perché doveva migliorare, perché finalmente avrebbe avuto una squadra con cui farlo, perché quando avrebbe rivisto quell’alzatore sarebbe stato in grado di segnare. E invece lui, proprio lui, era lì, nella sua stessa scuola, nella sua stessa palestra. Che ci faceva lì? Lui doveva _batterlo_! Superarlo!

«Tu!», esclamarono insieme – ovviamente Hinata mostrava ancora quella energia chiassosa che davvero Kageyama mal sopportava – e fu in poco tempo evidente a tutti i membri della squadra che tra i due c’erano dei trascorsi e di certo non del tipo calmo o amichevole.

Dalla terza volta che i due ragazzi si videro, in palestra oltre che a lezione, dovettero cominciare ad adattarsi all’idea che avrebbero dovuto giocare insieme, essere compagni di squadra. In classe potevano tranquillamente ignorarsi, ma sul campo non avrebbero mai fatto passi avanti se non avessero interagito. Che poi, nessuno dei due aveva motivi tanto forti per ignorare l’altro: Hinata aveva inizialmente preso anche quell’incontro come una sfida – migliorare l’uno accanto all’altro per poi essere superiore anche a lui; Kageyama invece davvero non aveva tempo per simili rivalità e tutto quello che gli importava era alzare nel migliore dei modi ai suoi compagni di squadra. E forse, senza ancora saperlo, togliersi di dosso quell’appellativo di “Re del campo” che, questo lo sapeva bene, faceva male più di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere.

Avevano perso il conto delle volte in cui si erano visti in palestra – cinque, sei, forse di più – quando Kageyama capì davvero il potenziale di Hinata. Certo, gli era stato chiaro dall’inizio quanto fosse abile nella corsa, quanto la sua velocità ed il suo salto potessero facilmente compensare la mancanza di altezza e renderlo anzi un giocatore da temere nonostante la mancanza di tecnica o esperienza, ma non s’era mai reso conto di quanto potesse effettivamente fare, finché Hinata non riuscì a schiacciare una delle sue alzate veloci. Una _Veloce_. Avevano appena fatto una _Veloce_ , per la prima volta qualcuno era stato alla sua altezza e anzi ancora di più: qualcuno s’era fidato di lui al 100%, così tanto da schiacciare ad occhi chiusi. Era rimasto sbalordito fino quasi all’irritazione, ma nel profondo era… senza parole, e grato, e _felice._

Essere felice, per Hinata, era l’eufemismo dell’anno. Era estasiato, scoppiava di gioia, si fissava la mano come vedesse un miracolo e saltellava per il campo come se avesse vinto un premio. Scoppiava di entusiasmo perché aveva schiacciato, perché aveva segnato, perché quell’alto alto muro davanti a lui, lui l’aveva superato e la palla era rimasta in campo, andando ad impattarsi quasi lungo la linea, facendo guadagnare un punto alla squadra. Certo, era una partita di prova, ma che importava? Lui c’era riuscito! C’era riuscito con Kageyama, c’era riuscito perché s’era fidato del suo alzatore, perché aveva un alzatore di cui fidarsi, un _compagno di squadra_ che gli passasse la palla. Lui aveva Kageyama e Kageyama aveva creduto in lui abbastanza da fargli segnare quel punto.

Fu quando si voltò proprio verso di lui che successe. I suoi occhi incrociarono quelli del ragazzo, che lo guardava quasi sorpreso del loro stesso gioco, e Hinata si accorse che erano neri, ma non neri come sfumatura di quella scala di grigi a cui tutti quelli che ancora non avevano _visto_ erano abituati: erano neri perché improvvisamente Hinata sapeva che cosa fosse il nero; erano neri perché poteva distinguerli dal rosa della pelle, dal bianco della maglietta che indossava, dal marrone del campo che era loro intorno. Erano neri perché Hinata aveva visto per la prima volta i colori. E Kageyama brillava della luce di cui brillano i _compagni._

 

 

***

 

 

Per i primi giorni, Hinata non disse nulla. Si allenava con la squadra e soprattutto con Kageyama per mettere a punto quella strana _Veloce,_ come tutti ormai la chiamavano, e taceva il fatto che ora conosceva le sfumature del verde dell’erba fuori dalla palestra o i diversi tipi di azzurro di cui il cielo si copriva, fino quasi a diventare rosso quando il sole tramontava. Alle volte era difficile, di tanto in tanto era stato sul punto di farsi scappare un commento di troppo – e sarebbe stato davvero da lui – ma s’era trattenuto, era stato bravo a salvarsi com’era bravo quando salvava con devozione una palla che, fuori campo, avrebbe significato un punto per gli avversari.

Ma non si vergognava di vedere i colori, certo che no! Non si tratta di quello! Anzi, ne era felice, ed era grato perché ne conosceva istintivamente il significato e il fatto che fosse Kageyama aveva senso: nonostante i loro inizi, nonostante spesso e volentieri litigassero e fossero poche le volte in cui andavano completamente d’accordo e ancora meno quelle in cui lo capiva senza avere qualche difficoltà, Hinata sentiva d’istinto che andava bene, che _era_  Kageyama, che con lui tutto sarebbe cambiato – ed era già cambiato. Che era, in quel momento, la persona più importante che aveva. Che sarebbe potuto esserlo per sempre.

Ma non sapeva come dirlo, non sapeva come portare a galla un simile argomento. Kageyama di certo non era la persona più aperta del mondo – anche Tanaka l’aveva detto – e lui non aveva proprio idea di come si dicesse una cosa del genere. C’era un momento preciso per farlo? Una maniera standard? Ricevere o schiacciare erano cose così facili! Avevano un modo di esecuzione unico, una tecnica con cui ottenere gli effetti migliori e finiva lì. O sapevi farlo o ti allenavi finché non sapevi farlo. Come ci si allenava a dire al proprio _compagno_ che aveva preso a vedere i colori? Hinata davvero non ne aveva idea. E poi, perché non poteva essere lui a portare avanti l’argomento? Insomma, doveva averli visti anche lui i colori, no? Funzionava così… Perché allora non poteva essere lui a fare la prima mossa? L’ultima volta che l’aveva fatto, avevano messo su un attacco quasi invincibile, perché non poteva essere lo stesso, adesso?

Gli riuscì di dirlo quasi per caso, mentre prendevano una pausa dagli allenamenti all’aria aperta. Kageyama, come al solito, pareva concentrato su qualcosa di serio e lui semplicemente gli stava intorno, senza pensare a nulla di particolare: la pallavolo lo faceva sentire in pace con se stesso e libero.

«Pensavo», esordì, rilassato come non credeva che sarebbe stato «Quante persone alla nostra età vedono già i colori, come abbiamo fatto noi?». Era stato causale, aveva cercato di non sembrare scortese o pretenzioso o qualunque altra cosa che potesse infastidirlo.

Eppure lo sguardo che l’alzatore gli rivolse lo fece tremare. Non era arrabbiato – lui sapeva fin troppo bene come fosse il suo sguardo in quelle occasioni – ma gli occhi spalancati che lo fissavano, attoniti, non erano rassicuranti, ed un brivido percorse la sua schiena, come se sapesse già cosa stava per succedere.

«P-prego?». La voce era di qualche tono più alta del normale.

«I colori». Ripeterlo forse non era una buona idea. Forse aveva sbagliato comunque a parlarne in quel modo. Eppure Hinata non sapeva fermarsi «Vederli così presto non è tanto comune, no?».

Se in quel momento avesse già capito o stesse chiedendo solo per ingenua confusione non avrebbe saputo dirlo.

«Tu hai… tu hai visto i colori?».

«Quando abbiamo fatto la _veloce_ per la prima volta, sì!». Era stupido illuminarsi a quel ricordo, ma Hinata non potette farne a meno «Grazie a te è sparito tutto, il muro altissimo che avevo di fronte, la mia insicurezza, la delusione che avrei provato a fallire di nuovo… e sono comparsi tutti i colori. Grazie a te sono stato per un attimo invincibile. E felice».

Kageyama lo guardava con paura crescente. Quello che gli stava dicendo gli faceva tremare la terra sotto i piedi e mancare il fiato. Perché era impossibile, perché doveva essersi sbagliato e frainteso quello che era successo: era così, l’entusiasmo gli era andato in testa e non aveva capito più nulla, compreso chi fosse _davvero_ il suo compagno. Perche non poteva essere lui, semplicemente no. Lui i colori non sapeva cosa fossero.

Hinata fissò quel silenzio come si fissa un animale sofferente, con la stessa triste incapacità di fare alcunché per migliorare la situazione. Aveva capito, ormai, ma aveva bisogno che fosse Kageyama a dirglielo, a respingerlo o sarebbe rimasto in quella strana sospensione per sempre. L’alzatore, invece, si fece semplicemente indietro, alzandosi e fissandolo per qualche istante da una posizione di altezza che forse lo faceva sentire più sicuro di sé in maniera fredda e cattiva.

«Scusami», gli disse semplicemente. E non specificò per cosa poi dovesse scusarlo: perché andava via, forse? Perché gli spezzava il cuore? Hinata non sapeva di avere un cuore che potesse spezzarsi a quel modo.

 

 

Non accadde più nulla, né ne parlarono ancora. Anzi, parve come se non ne avessero mai parlato, perché Kageyama si rivolgeva ad Hinata come avrebbe fatto con qualunque altro compagno di squadra e questi giocava e stava con gli altri come meglio poteva, il suo entusiasmo che nascondeva il suo malessere, i colori affievoliti, come sfumature pastello in cui il grigio voleva lentamente tornare.

Ma Hinata non aveva alcuna intenzione di mostrare quella cosa, di farlo sapere agli altri: non aveva bisogno delle loro parole – poteva fare a meno di tutti, anche di Kageyama se era quello che il destino, o chi per esso gestiva la situazione, aveva deciso in quel modo. Aveva la pallavolo ed aveva una squadra con cui giocare. Gli sarebbe bastato. A distrarlo, poi, ci avrebbe pensato l’Inter-High che si sarebbe disputato dal giorno seguente.

«Alle volte succede».

Hinata sobbalzò, mentre sistemava le ultime palle prima di andare via. Si voltò e Sugawara era lì, con sorriso gentile sul volto e la borsa a tracolla che gli tirava appena sul petto.

«Succede…?». Forse sapeva a cosa si riferiva, ma era più facile fare finta di nulla – non voleva parlarne, perché parlarne lo avrebbe reso reale e avrebbe strappato lui da quel mondo fatto solo di partite e _veloci_ e vittorie e sconfitte.

«I colori non sono una scienza esatta. Alle volte… succede di non essere ricambiati».

Hinata tenne stretta la palla che aveva in mano, come avesse bisogno di un appiglio per non sbilanciarsi. Poi incredibilmente _sorrise_.

«Già, credo sia così», rispose e lo guardò negli occhi, aspettando che le parole facessero effetto anche nel suo animo.

«Alle volte, poi, semplicemente non accadono, per nessuno dei due». La risata di Suga era simile al sorriso di Hinata – l’aveva capito, il vicecapitano, perché conosceva quel tipo di dolore. Erano simili in qualche modo, entrambi traditi dal destino.

Il più grande fece la strada insieme alla matricola, lo accompagnò fin davanti casa anche se in quel modo avrebbe allungato il suo percorso: parlarono e fece bene ad entrambi perché nessuno dei due credeva che l’altro avrebbe potuto capirlo tanto bene come invece stava facendo. Hinata poi non sapeva bene cosa dire e le frasi uscivano sconnesse, seguendo le sensazioni che provava, il male che sentiva, il sottile e malinconico bene che ancora, nonostante tutto, non lo lasciava andare. E Suga lo ascoltava ed annuiva: comprendeva la sua tristezza, quella rabbia già rassegnata e la solitudine. Certo, lui non era solo, aveva Daichi accanto, ma nessuno dei due aveva visto ancora i colori – si amavano senza che quell’amore fosse riconosciuto e sentivano come se lentamente stessero scivolando nell’oblio del mai accaduto.

«Forse non è da me», rifletté Hinata, quando ormai era davanti casa sua «Lasciar perdere, intendo… Ma Kageyama… in fondo non può farci nulla, non può cambiare le cose e tormentarlo per questo non avrebbe senso».

Sugawara annuì: quel ragazzino era arrivato in pochi giorni ad una conclusione che lui e Daichi avevano impiegato anni a comprendere – che tormentarsi non faceva bene a nessuno, che non dipendeva da loro.

La mattina successiva, Hinata pareva pieno di energie e anche il vicecapitano notò che pareva stare un po’ meglio – gli piacque illudersi che fosse stato merito suo e delle parole della sera precedente. L’allenatore raccomandò loro di stare attenti e concentrati e che il resto sarebbe venuto da quelle basi; Daichi disse a tutti che erano una squadra di certo con poca esperienza ma che poteva dare tanto ed avrebbe venduto cara la pelle, che ognuno di loro aveva fatto tanto per essere lì e che ora era arrivato il momento di far vedere a tutti che i corvi potevano ancora volare. Dopo un grido di incoraggiamento, la squadra fu in campo.

Gli avversari erano forti, questo i ragazzi della Karasuno lo capirono dalla prima battuta, eppure la prima _veloce_ che Hinata e Kageyama provarono andò a segno senza che il muro avversario provasse anche solo a pensare di saltare. Gridarono di gioia, in un coro stonato di entusiasmo e si guardarono fieri – il piccolo schiacciatore sentì appena una fitta all’altezza del petto e l’alzatore, forse, avrebbe voluto dirgli qualcosa: dovevano parlare, sapeva che dovevano, che era stato ingiusto da parte sua andare via così…

Il successivo servizio di Tanaka fu ricevuto senza troppi problemi dal difensore avversario, che la passò con precisione all’alzatore: fu rapido, quello, ad agire, alzandola per un nuovo attacco, abbastanza veloce da non permettere a Kageyama e Tsukishima di prepararsi del tutto per il muro.

Kageyama e l’attaccante avversario si poterono quasi guardare negli occhi mentre quest’ultimo schiacciava e la palla superava il muro per fare punto. Ma Kageyama non se ne accorse: la sua percezione finì nell’istante preciso in cui vide gli occhi del suo avversario e la sua espressione tirata e la forza del suo colpo. Allo schianto della palla contro la sua mano corrispose, nell’alzatore, l’esplosione di mille colori, come di una bomba che coinvolgeva tutti i sensi, lo scuoteva dall’interno lasciandolo completamente disorientato. Rimise piedi a terra, Kageyama, senza quasi avere più la percezione di dove fosse: tutto intorno a lui era un caotico accostamento di tonalità di cui sapeva per istinto l’esistenza ma non il nome; ogni cosa vibrava davanti ai suoi occhi come fosse completamente nuova.

_Ecco il mondo_ , pensò il ragazzo. _Ecco com’è davvero._

Ma non c’era entusiasmo nei suoi pensieri e lo sguardo cercò chi brillava di più, chi lo aveva cambiato per sempre. Riconobbe la figura dello schiacciatore avversario che scintillava come diamanti e lo fissò con serietà, mentre i compagni gli davano pacche sulla spalla e lui appariva invece estremamente disorientato. Quando ricambiò il suo sguardo, Kageyama seppe che era successo ad entrambi, che stavolta il legame non s’era scordato di una metà ed aveva messo insieme due perfetti sconosciuti.

 

 

***

 

 

Probabilmente, quella era la prima partita del cui esito ad Iwaizumi davvero importava molto poco: non era stato in grado di giocare come prima da quando aveva visto i colori e del resto del set, o dei set successivi, ricordava davvero molto poco. Tutto quello su cui la sua mente riusciva a concentrarsi era lo sconosciuto grazie al quale ora tutto ciò che gli era intorno appariva diverso e lasciò rapidamente lo spogliatoio per andarlo  a cercare.

La verità era anche che non riusciva a reggere lo sguardo di Oikawa puntato sulla sua schiena e la disgustosa sensazione di averlo definitivamente tradito. Perso.

_«Che ti prende? Hai segnato un punto fantastico!»._

_«Io li vedo. Oikawa li vedo…»._

_«I colori?». La voce si alza di qualche tono e si riempie di gioia._

_«Non sei tu… io… c’è un ragazzo nell’altra squadra… brilla come un diamante»._

Quella consapevolezza gli dava i brividi e allo stesso tempo faceva in modo che si muovesse in quel corridoi, prendendo le svolte giuste, fino ad arrivare dove sapeva fossero gli spogliatoi dell’altra squadra. E lui era lì. Lo aspettava? Sapeva che stava arrivando? Lo _sentiva_? Che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?

Lo guardò: al di là della figura luminosa, ne scorgeva i capelli e gli occhi neri, il viso serio troppo grande per essere solo un ragazzo del primo anno. Lo stava fissando con una durezza, una profondità che lo mettevano a disagio, che non avevano nulla a che fare con lo sguardo di Oikawa – ora sì, ora lo sapeva di che colore erano quegli occhi. E lui stava ricambiando lo sguardo con una certa diffidenza, come se non ne fosse ancora sicuro, o non volesse esserlo.

«Io sono Iwaizumi Hajime», si presentò, in mancanza di altro con cui cominciare quell’assurda conversazione.

«Kageyama Tobio», ricambiò quello. Avrebbe giurato che la sua voce sarebbe stata più scontrosa – invece, pur trattenendo una certa serietà, era accomodante, tranquilla, quasi curiosa.

«Siete stati bravi, per essere una squadra nuova». La pallavolo era ovviamente qualcosa che avevano in comune, quindi parlarne poteva essere una buona cosa.

«Voi lo siete stati di più». Oh, quindi avevano vinto loro – sì, a pensarci ricordava vagamente qualcosa, l’esultanza, il volto di _Tobio_ deluso, i cinque dei suoi compagni di squadra, il capo di _Tobio_ calato, lo sguardo di Oikawa che non lo lasciava andare, quello curioso di _Tobio_ , quello indecifrabile di Oikawa. E ancora _Tobio._

Annuì, accettando il complimento e fece per muoversi – stare davanti a quello spogliatoio in qualche modo lo innervosiva, quasi si sentisse in un match fuori casa, in minoranza numerica in quell’incontro che sapeva di sfida. Se dovevano conoscersi, dovevano farlo in campo neutro. Ma poi… dovevano?

Si allontanarono lentamente, conversando con un po’ di difficoltà, aprendosi lentamente. Hinata uscì dallo spogliatoio e li vide di spalle, senza essere visto. Qualcosa nel suo petto si incrinò e potette quasi sentirne il rumore, come di un pezzo di legno spezzato; strinse in un pugno la maglietta all’altezza del cuore ed ebbe consapevolezza che era successo, che ora anche Kageyama vedeva i colori. E andava via.

Trovò la spalla di Sugawara quasi per caso, accanto a lui, e fu così sollevato di averlo tanto vicino che rifugiarsi in quell’abbraccio fu la sola cosa che avesse la forza di fare.

«Andiamo via, vieni…», lo prese quello, circondandogli le spalle con un braccio e portandolo lontano dal dolore.

 

 

«Gli hai parlato?».

La voce di Oikawa, nel pullman con cui stavano tornando a casa, era sottile, un sussurro appena percettibile. Iwaizumi era accanto a lui e fissava l’indefinito fuori dal finestrino. Annuì, mugugnando qualcosa in risposta che rimase fra le labbra senza assumere una vera forma.

«Voglio che tu sappia una cosa». La voce di Oikawa era troppo seria perché Iwaizumi potesse ignorare quella conversazione, quindi si voltò verso i suoi occhi nocciola fissi su di lui.

«Oikawa io-».

«Va bene così».

Iwaizumi tremò. Che aveva detto? Gli… gli stava bene? Che il suo _compagno_ fosse un altro?

«Dico sul serio. Abbiamo finto che questa cosa potesse andare bene, ma è evidente che non è così. E se è quel… _Kageyama_ che ti ha concesso di vedere i colori e se li vede a sua volta grazie a te, mi sta bene. Non c’è bisogno che continuiamo con questa farsa… Possiamo tornare a quello che avevamo e tu puoi conoscerlo meglio e capire perché siete legati».

L’alzatore era davvero senza parole. Se non avesse conosciuto tanto bene Oikawa, quel discorso gli sarebbe parso di un altruismo spiazzante, ma lui non ci cascava e in realtà quello pareva piuttosto il modo che il capitano dell’Aoba aveva per ferirlo: farsi indietro, mostrarsi disinteressato, lasciarlo andare. Ma lo sapeva quanto male gli facevano quelle parole? Lo sapeva che in realtà prima che dicesse questa cosa, Iwaizumi stava per chiedergli di lasciare le cose come stavano, ignorare Kageyama, ignorare il motivo per cui vedeva i colori e restare con lui?

Ma dal momento che, egoismo o meno, era quello che Oikawa voleva, lui lo avrebbe accontentato. E lo avrebbe lasciato andare. Iwaizumi non immaginava che un cuore che conosce i colori potesse spezzarsi a quel modo.

 

 

***

 

 

Kageyama ed Iwaizumi cominciarono a conoscersi in modo lento ed impacciato. Nessuno dei due aveva idea del perché fossero legati a quel modo e dal momento che la pallavolo pareva essere il loro unico grande elemento in comune, le prime conversazioni non compresero altro.

Alle volte capitava che uno dei due finisse per primo gli allenamenti pomeridiani ed andasse alla scuola dell’altro per aspettarlo fuori la palestra, sicché divenne rapidamente un’abitudine passeggiare di sera insieme. Iwaizumi lo trovava piacevole, perché non doveva più avere a che fare, in questo modo, con i lunghi silenzi che Oikawa gli riservava nel loro tragitto verso casa; Kageyama lo trovava rilassante perché non doveva vedere il volto spento di Hinata più del necessario o lo strano sguardo che di tanto in tanto Sugawara gli riservava.

E così si trovavano volentieri: entrambi in fuga, erano diventati l’uno per l’altro una strana oasi di ristoro.

Ad Iwaizumi, poi, Kageyama piaceva: era un ragazzo serio e disciplinato, determinato nei suoi obiettivi, un attento osservatore ed eccellente alzatore, sebbene tendesse spesso a fare tutto il lavoro da solo; gli pareva estremamente diverso da Oikawa e questo lo aiutava a dimenticarlo. Anche Kagewama trovava interessante Iwaizumi: di Hinata non aveva proprio nulla, era maturo ed esperto, silenzioso e calmo – emanava uno strano senso di rassicurazione, immediato e sebbene non fosse il capitano della sua squadra, per molti versi gli ricordava Sawamura.

Quando Iwaizumi si ritrovò a prendergli la mano – d’istinto, perché Kageyama, così concentrato nello spiegare le dinamiche di una vecchia partita, stava attraversando la strada senza guardare – all’alzatore della Karasuno non dispiacque e quando lui gli si poggiò accanto, stanco dopo una stupida corsa in salita che avevano fatto senza alcun motivo – e che lui comunque aveva vinto – Iwaizumi lo lasciò fare: quel calore e quella vicinanza non lo infastidirono.

Erano felici, l’uno accanto all’altro, di una felicità che bruciava lenta e costante, che dava loro stabilità, e davvero sarebbero potuti andare avanti così per tutta la vita: sopportavano bene i loro difetti, non avevano motivo per litigare e, anzi, spesso e volentieri Kageyama riusciva a far ridere sinceramente Iwaizumi e quest’ultimo s’era di tanto in tanto beato del sorriso che il più piccolo – sempre così serio – gli aveva regalato.

«Tobio?». Aveva preso a chiamarlo per nome: Kageyama glielo aveva concesso tranquillamente e in fondo gli era parso tanto naturale…

Kageyama si voltò. Era sera, lo stava accompagnando a casa o forse stavano solo passeggiando: quando erano insieme non era tanto importante dove andassero. Iwaizumi lo fissò per qualche istante prima di baciarlo. Gli si avvicinò con lentezza ma senza indecisione: voleva farlo e non credeva che l’altro avrebbe avuto qualcosa in contrario. Le loro labbra si incontrarono con delicatezza, gli occhi si chiusero d’istinto e una mano di Iwaizumi cercò la guancia di Kageyama, mentre questi si aggrappò con entrambi i pugni alla sua giacca della tuta, come se avesse bisogno di sostegno.

Fu bello, nessuno dei due potette negarlo: caldo e dolce, abituale come la loro relazione, quel bacio sembrò qualcosa di naturalmente dovuto ed atteso e Kageyama si trovò a sorridere appena, quando si lasciarono per poi appoggiarsi ad Iwaizumi.

«Resti con me, questa notte?», chiese – non seppe il perché e non era certamente da lui, ma quelle parole lasciarono la sua bocca prima che potesse rifletterci.

Iwaizumi si sorprese, ma annuì: aveva capito.

Non successe nulla quella notte – Kageyama si addormentò tranquillamente e l’altro ragazzo lo osservò per quasi tutto il tempo: il lento movimento del petto, alzato ed abbassato dal respiro, era il riassunto della loro relazione, rifletté. Costante, sarebbe potuto andare avanti in quel modo per sempre. Uguale.

Iwaizumi, quella notte, non riuscì a non pensare ad Oikawa, non riuscì a non chiedersi se fosse quello tutto l’amore a cui era destinato: era bello e lo faceva stare bene, certo… Ma era tutto lì? Non c’era altro? Con Oikawa aveva provato altro: non sapeva dire cosa, ma l’aveva sentita distintamente, la sensazione che senza di lui non avrebbe potuto continuare a vivere. I suoi baci erano stati diversi, i suoi abbraccia, la sua voce sussurrata appena contro il suo petto… E Kageyama? Kageyama era bello e forse in qualche modo amava anche lui, per quel legame che avevano e per ciò che ormai condividevano. Ma quella notte, accarezzando di tanto in tanto i capelli del suo _compagno_ , Iwauzumi si rese conto che sì, Tobio era completamente diverso da Oikawa e per la prima volta da quando aveva cominciato quella relazione, si sentì profondamente triste.

Kageyama s’era addormentato con la calda presenza di Iwaizumi accanto. Sognò. E sognò Hinata. Hinata felice, con tutta la sua puerile esuberanza che, non glielo aveva detto, qualche volta lo aveva messo di buonumore. Hinata… così diverso dal suo _compagno_.

 

 

***

 

 

Oikawa conosceva solo un modo per non pensare a tutto ciò che stava provando in quel periodo ed era immergersi completamente nella pallavolo, impegnarsi con tutto se stesso, anche più di quanto non facesse già. Aveva rinunciato al suo classico lunedì libero, aveva rinunciato a qualunque momento di pausa che potesse permettergli di pensare, perché se fosse successo, lo sapeva, sarebbe stato perduto. Aveva bandito Iwaizumi dai suoi pensieri, nonostante continuasse a brillare più di ogni altra cosa davanti ai suoi occhi; aveva soffocato quello che provava per lui con la rabbia che ormai gli divorava il petto, che stava diventando la sua unica forza. Se n’erano accorti, i suoi compagni, ma alle loro domande Oikawa rispondeva sempre con un sorriso spento ed una bugia.

Tirava avanti, come poteva, sperando che passasse ma credendoci sempre meno. Non stava bene e lo sapeva, ma odiava sentirsi tanto male, odiava essere tanto debole e dipendente. Non lo era mai stato e non voleva cominciare adesso. Eppure… che scelta aveva? Iwaizumi gli mancava: gli mancava come amico, come confidente, come amante. Gli mancava come poteva mancargli l’aria e il legame, che da parte sua aveva, ora sembrava una morsa chiusa intorno al suo petto, che lo stringeva ogni volta che il ragazzo compariva e ancora di più la notte, quando il sonno non arrivava e finalmente i pensieri lo travolgevano.

La squadra ne risentiva. Non solo tatticamente, dove l’abilità del capitano veniva spesso offuscata da momenti di completo blackout – dopo cui Oikawa era furioso come mai prima –, ma anche e soprattutto moralmente. La squadra più forte è quella con i sei giocatori più forti, certo, ma senza Oikawa, senza la sua connessione col resto dei ragazzi, era il gruppo intero a venire meno. In fondo, ognuno di loro era preoccupato a modo suo. Per l’allenatore era evidente che se le cose non si fossero in qualche modo sistemate, avrebbero subito una brutta sconfitta alla successiva partita, ma sapeva anche di non poter fare nulla: non si trattava di un litigio che poteva sistemare facendo loro una bella lavata di capo – piuttosto, gli pareva che il capitano si stesse lentamente spegnendo, come una lampadina che comincia a fulminarsi.

Yahaba decise di provare a parlare con Iwaizumi: sapevano tutti ormai che era lui la causa di quella situazione e, per quanto ovviamente nessuno gliene desse la colpa, tutti speravano che lui potesse fare qualcosa. La tensione era palpabile anche nel semplice allenamento, come qualcosa che incastrava gli ingranaggi, non permettendo loro di girare a dovere.

«L’ha deciso lui», disse semplicemente l’Asso, tra un sorso e l’altro d’acqua, rispondendo alla richiesta del compagno di squadra di parlare col capitano «Lui mi ha detto che gli stava bene così ed io sto rispettando la sua scelta».

«Ma è ovvio che non è così!», Yahaba sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto gridare con uno del terzo anno, ma non poté trattenersi «Voi non vi parlate più, non può continuare in questo modo… Lo vediamo tutti che le cose non vanno bene!».

Iwaizumi si voltò a fissarlo: il suo sguardo tratteneva il fuoco e Yahaba ne ebbe quasi timore; poi il fuoco si spense, repentino com’era sorto, quasi avessero soffiato su un fiammifero dalla fiamma danzante.

«E credi sarebbe meglio se invece facessimo finta di nulla? Se continuassi a parlargli e a sbattergli in faccia il fatto che ora sto con Tobio? Il suo è un legame a metà, uno che non potrò mai corrispondere!». La voce gli si era incrinata, alzandosi nelle ultime parole.

Yahaba sussultò e rimase in silenzio a fissarlo, senza avere altro da dire. La verità era che non avrebbe mai pensato che gli occhi o le parole di chi aveva conosciuti i colori potessero trattenere tanto dolore.

Oikawa, lontano, non era riuscito a sentire che cosa si fossero detti i due ragazzi, ma non poté sfuggirgli la tristezza che lo sguardo di Iwaizumi riversò addosso all’alzatore prima di andare via. E la cosa crudelmente ironica fu che in quel preciso istante capì che fino ad allora non aveva neanche lontanamente sofferto al modo in cui il suo corpo ed il suo spirito potevano soffrire. Perché vedere Iwaizumi con quello sguardo fu terribile, perché semplicemente non sarebbe dovuto succedere.

Venne il dolore e venne la rabbia. Che nulla aveva in confronto a quella che provava contro se stesso o il fantomatico destino che li separava. No, quella era furia cieca, incontrollata ed assordante. Ed aveva un obiettivo chiaro e ben definito, qualcuno con cui prendersela, con cui sfogarsi.

_Tobio_. Era ovviamente colpa sua. Il suo _compagno_ soffriva, non poteva che essere sua.

 

 

***

 

 

Hinata era stato bravo, più bravo di quanto Sugawara o Daichi – che ora sapeva, ovviamente – avrebbero creduto. Così bravo da non far pesare i suoi problemi sulla squadra, ma anzi da avere quasi lo stesso entusiasmo di sempre, anche dopo l’allontanamento di Kageyama. Il capitano diceva che era per la sua innata energia, per quel misto di allegria ed iperattività che lo caratterizzava, che stava superando la cosa in quel modo. Sugawara annuiva e lo guardava giocare: riusciva a schiacciare le alzate di Kageyama come se fra di loro non fosse successo nulla: la pallavolo riusciva a divorargli il dolore dall’interno a renderlo per un po’ un semplice giocatore.

La squadra cresceva, tutti accumulavano esperienze e cercavano nuove tecniche. Le cose parevano andare bene. Gli allenamenti sarebbero stati fondamentali, in vista del nuovo torneo e nessuno avrebbe potuto chiedere condizioni più ottimali.

Poi arrivava la fine degli allenamenti, come ogni sera, e Hinata scivolava un po’ di più nella realtà, un po’ di più nella tristezza. Non lo aveva detto a Sugawara, ma aveva notato da qualche giorno che i colori avevano cominciato ad essere diversi, in qualche modo più spenti, meno brillanti; lo stesso Kageyama aveva smesso di brillare così tanto come i primi tempi e la cosa in qualche modo non gli dava il sollievo che ci si sarebbe potuti aspettare. Certo, Hinata non aveva alcuna voglia di soffrire, non era masochista, non ci trovava alcun gusto… e magari se lentamente le sfumature avessero continuato ad affievolirsi avrebbe potuto ricominciare da capo, come se non fosse mai successo. Eppure, aveva la sensazione che quella nuova condizione lo stesse ferendo ancora di più, che in fondo lui quei colori non volesse perderli, né con esso il legame che aveva con l’alzatore.

Uscì dalla palestra distrattamente: spesso qualcuno della squadra faceva un po’ di strada con lui, ma quella sera erano andati tutti via abbastanza presto, mentre lui non avrebbe voluto mai lasciare quel posto. I suoi pensieri vagavano liberamente, pensando a nuovi colpi, a come essere più incisivo e fare in modo che non fossero solo gli alzatori a fare tutto il lavoro nelle sue schiacciare; per questo, pur vedendo due figure davanti a sé, non riuscì a riconoscerle subito e quando ci riuscì era abbastanza vicino da sentirli chiaramente discutere senza essere visto, nascosto dietro uno dei muri della scuola. Uno era Kageyama, ma la voce che stava parlando – gridando – contro di lui non l’aveva mai sentita.

«Che razza di legame è il tuo se non sai neanche quando il tuo compagno soffre?!». Era aggressiva, minacciosa: probabilmente l’alzatore non aveva ancora risposto perché intimorito.

«Non vedo come questo debba essere una tua preoccupazione». Oh, ma Kageyama poi non era certo la persona più facile da spaventare. Erano di profilo rispetto al giovane giocatore della Karasuno e questi poteva vedere con quanta forza e sdegno si stessero guardando. Kageyama manteneva calma e rispetto, ma era freddo, faceva quasi paura. L’altro pareva semplicemente incontrollabile.

«Lo è, dal momento che stai facendo del male a qualcuno a cui tengo. Quindi vedi bene di smetterla. Iwaizumi non lo merita».

Si trattava del _compagno_ di Kageyama, quindi? Chi era quel ragazzo, forse un suo compagno di squadra? A guardarlo bene, Hinata pareva riconoscerlo: era il capitano dell’Aoba. Quello che non capiva era perché pareva essere tanto coinvolto, perché aveva fatto tutta quella strada per aggredire qualcuno che neanche conosceva.

«Se _Hajime_ ha qualche problema, sarà lui stesso a parlarmene. Ora scusami, devo andare».

Kageyama cercò di essere il più rapido e freddo possibile, mantenendo l’educazione ma evitando con taglio netto che la conversazione proseguisse. In realtà provava una naturale repulsione a parlare di un simile argomento con quel ragazzo – lui sapeva bene chi fosse – e, inoltre, doveva ammettere di aver notato anche lui un certo cambiamento nel _compagno_ , che era in qualche modo corrisposto ad un cambiamento anche nel suo animo. Non ne aveva parlato perché credeva sarebbe stato passeggero, o che facesse parte del normale svolgimento di quei legami. Ma non sopportava che qualcuno, un esterno, venisse a fargli la predica su qualcosa che non conosceva.

«Se lo farai soffrire ancora, te lo giuro, dovrai rispondermene».

«A te, davvero, non devo proprio nulla».

Kageyama era scattato, voltandosi e pronunciando quelle parole quasi con voluta cattiveria: l’atteggiamento di quel ragazzo davvero lo faceva infuriare, si sentiva così esposto ad un tratto, così indifeso, quasi dovesse difendere la sua posizione. Perché d’improvviso pareva importargli tanto di Iwaizumi? Quello che non si aspettava era che anche l’altro reagisse. Il capitano dell’Aoba si lanciò in avanti, prendendolo per il colletto della tuta con entrambe le mani. Non disse nulla all’inizio, ma lo fissò con occhi folli di rabbia.

«Iwaizumi merita il meglio», sibilò fra i denti.

«È per questo che hai smesso di parlargli?».

Kageyama non voleva essere cattivo, ma le parole uscirono da sole, incontrollabili. Iwaizumi gli aveva parlato di Oikawa, di quanto fossero amici, del legame mancato e del fatto che ora a stento si salutavano quando erano nella stessa stanza; lui non lo aveva criticato, non aveva avuto la pretesa di capire come ci si potesse sentire ed era stato semplicemente ad ascoltare lo sfogo dell’altro. Eppure, ora che proprio Oikawa lo attaccava, non era riuscito a trattenersi dal fargli notare che Iwaizumi soffriva anche per causa sua. Ciò che lo sorprese, tuttavia, fu che il ragazzo dell’Aoba non pareva saperlo. Lo guardava colpito e stupito, ferito ma incredulo. Poi lo spinse, non troppo forte ma in modo inaspettato, sicché Kageyama cadde a terra, ed andò via senza dire nulla, così come era venuto. Il ragazzo della Karasuno lo fissò, mentre si rialzava, senza sapere che cosa pensare.

«Stai bene? Che cosa voleva quello lì?».

La voce di Hinata gli giunse inaspettata e _fastidiosa_. No, non poteva avere a che fare anche con lui quella sera: si sentiva, già così, troppo scombussolato e non avrebbe di certo retto lo sguardo dell’Esca, quegli occhi feriti a cui non sapeva ormai più mentire, a cui avrebbe voluto dire che _c’era_ qualcosa, che se l’aveva allontanato non era per indifferenza, ma anzi per il sentimento opposto. Che lui lo confondeva e faceva vacillare la sicurezza di un legame corrisposto.

«Nulla», cercò di liquidarlo, «Devo andare. Hajime mi aspetta». Stette male nell’istante stesso in cui pronunciò quella frase, perché sapeva che avrebbe ferito Hinata. E non era come ferire Oikawa: quando Hinata soffriva, il cuore di Kageyama si stringeva fino quasi a soffocargli il respiro.

Il ragazzo annuì, riuscì a sorridergli e si avviò salutandolo appena. Doveva smetterla di farsi del male, si disse, di cercare qualcosa che non poteva avere. Ma non era nella sua natura lasciar perdere e Kageyama non si decideva a smettere di brillare – i colori, affievoliti, brillavano ancora quando si trattava di lui. Semplicemente, non avrebbe potuto ignorarlo.

 

 

«Ti sto facendo soffrire?».

Una delle cose che Iwaizumi apprezzava di Tobio era il suo modo di essere diretto quando parlavano. Non abbelliva mai le frasi con troppi convenevoli, non diceva mai più di quello che pensava. Ma quella domanda, forse solo quella, avrebbe potuto comporla in modo meno esplicito. Non seppe che cosa dire.

«Perché me lo chiedi?».

Kageyama pensò che rispondere ad una domanda con una domanda fosse sintomo di un tentennamento, che gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa. Che probabilmente la risposta sarebbe stata affermativa.

«Prima che arrivassi, Oikawa Toru è venuto da me e mi ha detto che ti sto facendo soffrire e che meriti il meglio». Non c’era motivo di nasconderglielo, non a lui.

Iwaizumi trasalì come se avesse avuto una fitta dolorosa. Fissò il compagno senza fiato – parlavano uno di fronte all’altro, seduti sul letto di camera sua. Pensò ad Oikawa, al fatto che aveva affrontato Kageyama. Lo immaginava: probabilmente gli aveva urlato addosso senza dargli tempo di parlare, poi magari lo aveva preso per il collo della maglietta ed aveva detto qualcosa di minaccioso e ad effetto – come era nella sua indole – a cui Tobio aveva risposto con una compostezza che se possibile lo aveva fatto innervosire ancora di più.

«Se sbaglio in qualcosa, dovresti dirmelo. Anche a me sembri un po’ triste».

Iwaizumi sorrise, un sorriso malinconico, dolce e allo stesso tempo amaro agli angoli della bocca, tremulo. Gli accarezzo una guancia e sospirò lento.

«Non c’è nulla che non va in te, Tobio», lo rassicurò. Davvero non era lui il problema.

«Ma non hai smesso di amarlo». La voce di Kageyama era un sussurrò serio: non accusava, non era piena di risentimento o tristezza. Era come la prima volta che s’erano parlati.

Gli occhi di Iwaizumi si velarono di lacrime: non seppe perché, ma quella verità che aveva custodito tanto bene nel suo cuore, celandola a se stesso, sbattuta ora in faccia in quel modo, da _Tobio_ , faceva male. Sapeva di liberatorio quanto poteva esserlo un pugnale che, conficcato nell’addome, viene improvvisamente estratto con malagrazia.

«Passerà». Non voleva ferirlo, non avrebbe sopportato anche la sua di tristezza, non sarebbe stato in grado di reggere la colpa di una nuova delusione, un altro cuore infranto a causa sua.

«Tu non vuoi che passi». Kagewama s’era steso accanto a lui – essere guardato dall’alto non era più tanto fastidioso se si trattava di Iwaizumi e per lui quella conversazione non aveva nulla di pericoloso, poteva essere vulnerabile.

Il ragazzo dell’Aoba, invece, non capiva dove volesse arrivare, perché gli stesse dicendo quelle cose, perché insistesse tanto su quell’argomento. Non s’erano detti che sarebbe andata bene così? Che ora avevano l’uno l’altro ed il resto – i dolori, i legami mancati, le responsabilità – non sarebbe più contato? Gli si stese accanto senza sapere come rispondere. Aveva detto la verità: nonostante si fossero allontanati, lui ad Oikawa non aveva mai rinunciato davvero e s’era sempre nascosto dietro il fatto che l’altro gli avesse detto di proseguire. Non l’aveva lasciato andare lui, s’era detto, era stato lasciato.

«Credo di aver capito una cosa», proseguì Kageyama, fissando il soffitto «In qualche modo, Hinata è il mio Oikawa. Non riesco a farne a meno, per quanto ci provi».

Avevano parlato anche di lui, ovviamente, e per quanto i loro trascorsi fossero diversi rispetto a quelli che Iwaizumi aveva col suo compagno di squadra, Kageyama aveva confessato di avere problemi con Hinata, di non volerlo ferire, di essere dispiaciuto per come stavano andando le cose. Più che dispiaciuto.

L’alzatore dell’Aoba passò un braccio attorno alle spalle del più piccolo, tirandolo a sé. Trasse conforto da quel calore ormai tanto familiare e cercò di riorganizzare i suoi pensieri: era tutto talmente difficile, ora realizzava, che probabilmente rifugiarsi nella sola cosa sicura che avevano – quel legame – era stato tremendamente facile.

«Non voglio vederti soffrire», riprese Kageyama «Perché ti voglio bene, perché sento chiaramente il mio legame con te, perché», gli si strinse contro «quello che abbiamo è talmente rassicurante, mi fa stare bene».

«E tuttavia non riusciamo ad ignorarli. Non dovrebbe importarci così tanto di qualcuno a cui non siamo legati in questo modo, eppure…».

«Eppure sento di non poter stare tranquillo se Hinata soffre, così come tu non riesci a lasciar andare Oikawa. Perché loro _devono_ stare male per noi-».

«Ma noi stiamo _scegliendo_ di stare male per loro».

Forse era questo che aveva visto il Destino quando li aveva legati: non c’era nessuno, in quella situazione, che avrebbe potuto capire Iwaizumi meglio di quanto stava facendo Kageyama e non c’era nessuno con cui Kageyama avrebbe parlato tanto liberamente se non con Iwaizumi.

«Pensi possa esistere davvero? Qualcosa di più profondo del nostro legame, qualcosa che lo superi, che lo infranga?». Tobio ne ragionava come si ragiona di un pensiero filosofico o dei grandi temi della vita e della morte: era allo stesso tempo qualcosa di estremamente astratto e profondamente connesso alla sua esistenza e il calore di Iwaizumi accanto a sé gli faceva capire come per il suo _compagno_ fosse lo stesso.

«Sai, credo che siamo noi a decidere se possa esistere o meno. Abbiamo libertà di scelta, come su ogni cosa».

«Quindi ciò che resta è: che cosa sceglieremo?».

Iwaizumi gli lasciò un bacio fra i capelli.

 

 

***

 

 

Kayegama sapeva che Hinata arrivava in palestra presto, prima di tutti gli altri della squadra, appena era libero dalle lezioni e senza darsi tempo di riprendere fiato dalla mattinata. Aveva preso a rispettare quella sua scelta e se prima sarebbe andato con lui per allenarsi ancora ai loro colpi speciali, da quando aveva visto i colori s’era fatto indietro, lasciandogli i suoi spazi per il senso di colpa e soprattutto perché sapeva che, se gli avesse posto qualche domanda, non sarebbe stato in grado di rispondere.

Quella mattina si fece coraggio e lo raggiunse non appena lo vide entrare. Doveva parlargli, era arrivato il momento e lui non era persona da tentennare o esitare. Ma non sapeva come portare a galla quell’argomento. Come si diceva una cosa simile? Che s’era accorto di tenerci a lui, che al di là del suo legame non corrisposto, di Iwaizumi e di tutta la faccenda del destino, era di lui che gli interessava, che Hinata era stato il primo a fargli provare davvero che cosa volesse dire essere un alzatore, essere utile per la squadra, la colonna dell’attacco. Se Hinata aveva pensato di essere invincibile grazie alle sue alzate, lui per la prima volta era diventato indispensabile, necessario. S’era sentito al centro non perché fosse il Re, ma perché al pari degli altri era stato utile per il punto.

Il ragazzo si stava allenando alla battuta, cercando di dare alla palla una traiettoria lunga, che colpisse l’angolo del campo avversario per confondere i difensori e segnare un punto che avrebbero creduto fuori. Così concentrato com’era, Hinata non s’accorse subito della presenza dell’alzatore, almeno finché non gli fu accanto.

«Vuoi allenarti in qualche _veloce_?». Hinata non pareva troppo turbato dal vederlo, pensò Kageyama guardandolo – non vide il modo in cui stava stringendo la palla che aveva ancora tra le mani, né si accorse del controllo che il ragazzo stava esercitando su se stesso.

Pensò fosse il momento migliore per agire. Pensò poi che agire sarebbe stato meglio che parlare. Quindi semplicemente si sporse e lo baciò. In fondo, era ciò che sintetizzava al meglio quello che avrebbe voluto dirgli – che era importante, che si scusava per come l’aveva trattato, che ora stava cominciando a capire davvero. Hinata non seppe che cosa fare, non rispose a quel bacio del tutto inappropriato, ma per qualche istante non ebbe neanche la forza di tirarsi indietro: davanti ai suoi occhi spalancati tutto quello che entrava nel suo campo visivo brillava come la prima volta che aveva visto i colori, improvvisamente ravvivati da quel gesto. Era questo che provava chi baciava la persona a cui era destinato; era quello che, nonostante tutto, Kageyama e Iwaizumi avevano provato al loro primo bacio. Eppure, l’alzatore della Karasuno, senza avere quella brillantezza davanti agli occhi, sentì comunque la terra mancargli sotto i piedi, lo stomaco venire meno, il cuore balzargli fuori dal petto. Il Destino aveva fallito: con Iwaizumi tutto quello non sarebbe mai potuto essere possibile.

Ma Hinata non ci stava. Non così. Si riprese, lo respinse usando entrambe le mani – se fosse stato più forte avrebbe mandato Kageyama a terra proprio come la sera prima aveva fatto Oikawa. Lo guardò con un astio che l’alzatore non si aspettava: che aveva sbagliato? Stava solo cercando di rimediare a quegli occhi tanto tristi, a tutto il dolore che sapeva di avergli causato. Ma Hinata non lo sapeva e quel bacio faceva male come una coltellata alle spalle, a tradimento, da chi davvero credeva non lo avrebbe mai intenzionalmente ferito - non più di quanto già lo fosse.

«Non farlo mai più». Kageyama non aveva mai visto Hinata arrabbiato. Lui gli aveva urlato addosso più volte - fuori e dentro  la palestra - ma il ragazzino, nella sua iperattività, non aveva mai mostrato una simile rabbia diretta verso qualcuno. Certo, era furioso se non riusciva a segnare, se qualcuno murava una sua schiacciata, gridava per caricarsi ed era infiammato mentre giocava, ma quello era diverso, quello che vedeva nei suoi occhi pareva… odio.

Non disse nulla: per la prima volta lo aveva completamente ammutolito e nonostante fosse più basso di lui, pareva guardarlo dall’alto, in una posizione di potere che mai gli avrebbe attribuito. Lo guardava, serio e freddo, e sembrava più grande, adulto, improvvisamente lontano. Sentì la corona della sua reggenza cadere e rotolare via: sotto quegli occhi era diventato il più vile del servi.

«Potrò essere in partita con te, potrò schiacciare le tue alzate perché è vero, _tu_ , nonostante tutto, _mi rendi invincibile_ , ma non puoi. Non questo. Non puoi usarmi in questo modo, approfittare del fatto che io…». Le parole gli morirono in bocca e Kageyama scorse i suoi occhi lucidi. Improvvisamente era tornato un bambino.

E lui aveva sbagliato ogni cosa. Aveva agito senza pensare perché credeva sarebbe stata la cosa migliore ed aveva finito per fare la peggiore.

«Mi dispiace». Si cominciava così, no? Con delle scuse. «Non volevo ferirti, davvero no».

Hinata lo guardava e Kageyama per qualche istante non seppe come continuare. Poteva essere un prodigio nella pallavolo, ma fuori dal campo, in quella situazione, davvero non sapeva da dove cominciare; avrebbe dovuto parlare prima, lo sapeva, lo vedeva chiaramente ora: ma come avrebbe dovuto saperlo? Che Hinata gli avrebbe fatto quell’effetto, che il legame con Hajime non sarebbe stato forte come quello che, s’era accorto, sentiva d’avere con Hinata? Che gli sarebbe mancato, che gli sarebbe dispiaciuto ferirlo in quel modo, ma non come ad un amico? Che lo avrebbe sognato, che avrebbe pensato a lui? Che il destino avrebbe fallito anche unendo effettivamente una coppia?

Si sentiva in colpa, ma la colpa – che lo faceva stare male – lo fece anche bruciare di una rabbia codarda. Non avrebbe mai voluto ferirlo, non voleva che lo considerasse colpevole per questo.

«Ma che potevo saperne io?», si trovò a dire, a voce alta, serio «Come puoi pretendere che io sapessi da subito che tu- Non potevi!».

«Non ti sto chiedendo nulla…». Hinata era stanco. Avrebbe voluto piangere, avrebbe voluto che ci fosse Suga con lui in quel momento. «Non ti ho mai chiesto nulla…».

«Avresti dovuto. _Avremmo_ … dovuto». Ora anche Kageyama parlava piano, svuotato dal tono dell’altro. Era stato un avvicendarsi di stati d’animo dentro di lui, qualcosa che neanche capiva tanto bene, che lo confondeva e lo faceva sentire così poco sicuro di sé… Gli si avvicinò e Hinata non indietreggiò.

«Mi dispiace», ripeté, più vicino, sussurrandolo. Poi lo abbracciò, stavolta facendo la cosa giusta, perché dopo qualche istante il ragazzo si sciolse in un pianto tra le sue braccia, un pianto liberatorio – riusciva a capirlo anche Kageyama. «Ci ho messo tanto tempo a capire che sei tu. Tu».

Gli baciò i capelli, in uno slancio affettuoso di cui nessuno dei due lo credeva capace ma che non stonò, che risultò nuovo e allo stesso tempo abituale. Di un abituale diverso da quello che aveva con Iwaizumi, perché questo Kageyama lo stava scegliendo.

«Non lasciarmi», mormorò Hinata contro la sua maglietta.

 

 

***

 

 

Iwaizumi sapeva che avrebbe dovuto parlare con Oikawa subito, quella mattina stessa: era ciò che avevano deciso insieme, lui e Kageyama – parlare ad entrambi, per scoprire se ci fosse ancora qualcosa che poteva essere salvato, se non fosse troppo tardi per loro nonostante tutto quello che era successo. Eppure, quando era entrato in classe, Oikawa, tanto distante e così improvvisamente diverso, gli era parso uno sconosciuto e ad Iwaizumi semplicemente erano morte le parole in bocca.

Gli allenamenti nel pomeriggio erano stati intensi: mancavano solo due giorni alla partita successiva e tutti cercavano di dare il meglio di sé: Iwaizumi apprezzava tantissimo l’impegno che ognuno di loro ci stava mettendo perché quel pomeriggio parvero essere tornati al vecchio splendore. Tuttavia, le parole ancora non dette ad Oikawa lo angustiavano, non gli permettevano di essere completamente concentrato e gli creavano una strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco, come se non fosse capace di respirare bene.

Attese. Attese che finissero la partita di prova, attese che finissero il riscaldamento finale, attese anche che tutti avessero messo a posto la palestra e fossero andati via. Attese così tanto che alla fine, rimasto solo, si decise ad andare via, rimandando il tutto al giorno successivo. Non era un codardo, Iwaizumi: semplicemente non sapeva da dove cominciare ed era certo che Oikawa non gli avrebbe reso la vita facile.

Era rimasto a gironzolare nel cortile della scuola nonostante fosse quasi sera – non aveva voglia di tornare a casa e per la prima volta da tempo, non aveva Kageyama accanto: si sentì improvvisamente perso. Che cosa sarebbe successo se Tobio fosse riuscito a riallacciare i rapporti con quel ragazzo del primo anno – _Hinata_ – e  Oikawa invece non avesse voluto saperne di lui? S’erano lasciati male, con un silenzio ed una freddezza che non erano mai stati loro e all’improvviso Iwaizumi si rendeva conto che aveva fatto un salto senza sapere se il paracadute si sarebbe aperto, che c’era la grande possibilità che si sarebbe semplicemente schiantato. Capì, in quel momento, perché era stato tanto facile nascondersi contro la presenza di Kageyama: sicuro e stabilito, fisso come solo quel genere di legame può essere, Tobio gli era parso la salvezza dal mare di incertezze che era Oikawa – lui non l’avrebbe ferito, non l’avrebbe lasciato e se anche le cose non fossero andate bene fra di loro, non ci sarebbe stato male come invece stava adesso per via di Oikawa.

Un rumore cadenzato, come di colpi fissi contro qualcosa, gli giunse alle orecchie in maniera indistinta mentre ancora pensava a quello che _non_ aveva fatto. Ci mise un po’  Iwaizumi per capire che cosa fosse e da dove provenisse e quando lo capì, una strana consapevolezza gli mosse le gambe nella direzione da cui proveniva il suono, finché il ragazzo non si trovò davanti all’ingresso della palestra che aveva lasciato neanche una mezz’ora prima.

Oikawa era là: aveva atteso che tutti fossero andati via – probabilmente credeva che anche Iwaizumi si fosse avviato verso casa o dal suo _compagno_ – ed era tornato indietro: non aveva alcuna voglia di starsene in camera sua e studiare era diventato difficile, per cui la pallavolo ancora una volta gli era parsa la sola soluzione.  Iwaizumi lo osservò: era così concentrato da non accorgersi di lui e il ragazzo ebbe la possibilità di coglierlo in un momento estremamente naturale – si stava allenando alla battuta, rendendo la traiettoria della palla, tentativo dopo tentativo, sempre più veloce ed incisiva; il più delle volte, tuttavia, il lancio era semplicemente troppo lungo. Iwaizumi si rese conto che non lo osservava da davvero tanto tempo: era stato così impegnato ad evitarlo per un motivo o l’altro, che ora quella vista gli pareva quasi nuova. Era cambiato nei giorni in cui i suoi occhi non lo avevano guardato? Forse s’era fatto più alto o più magro? La sola cosa che scorse con precisione fu che pareva più triste. E poteva dirlo dal modo in cui teneva le spalle, un po’ incurvate, abbastanza da abbassarlo di un paio di centimetri, o dal modo in cui teneva in mano la palla, senza farla ruotare, ma stringendola forte. Non era rilassato, non stava bene.

Si innescò nella sua mente una serie di collegamenti che come una reazione a catena giunsero fino a Kageyama, al fatto che Oikawa gli aveva parlato, minacciandolo di fare attenzione alla sua felicità. Non seppe perché si sentì improvvisamente risentito da quel gesto: non si tratta di Tobio, a cui davvero quella cosa non aveva fatto più effetto di tanto una volta considerata a mente fredda, ma di uno strano senso di bruciore in fondo allo stomaco. Oikawa lo stava osservando, tanto bene da sapere che non era felice. Ma non gli aveva parlato e anzi s’era allontanato. Invece di chiarire con lui era andato dal suo compagno.

«Perché non sei venuto a parlare con me, invece di aggredire Tobio?».

Non voleva dare un tono tanto serio a quelle parole, ma non seppe controllarsi. Parlava di nuovo per istinto e senza filtri e se prima con Oikawa non erano mai serviti, ora una parte di sé gli diceva che gli avrebbero fatto comodo.

Il capitano dell’Aoba si voltò di scatto, sorpreso di sentire quella voce, e poggiò la palla a terra con lentezza.

«È corso a piangere da te?», diventava insolente quando era stanco o ferito. «Ne ha di strada da fare, se si spaventa per così poco».

«Tobio non è corso da me. Ma se qualcuno ti salta addosso dicendoti di guardarti le spalle, è normale restare turbati».

«Devo ammetterlo, non mi aspettavo che avresti avuto un lato protettivo tanto forte». Oikawa non rifletteva sulle sua parole, cercava di essere pungente quanto più possibile perché l’idea che Iwaizumi se la stesse prendendo con lui gli faceva venir voglia di vomitare.

«Sei andato a parlare con lui e non hai parlato con me!».

Iwaizumi aveva gridato e Oikawa era tanto poco abituato a sentirlo gridare in quel modo che trasse il fiato, la sua maschera di presunzione che crepava ai bordi come troppo cotta da sole.

«Dal momento che non posso più parlare con te…».

«Sei stato tu a tagliarmi fuori! Sei stato tu a farti da parte! Non buttare questa cosa su di me, Oikawa, perché non è così che funziona. Hai scelto tu, per entrambi». Iwaizumi non aveva saputo di avere quel risentimento dentro finché le parole non lo avevano rivelato, a lui prima che all’altro. Ma ora che le aveva dette, si rendeva conto che erano vere, che ad Oikawa non riusciva a perdonare questo: l’averlo lasciato andare.

«E cosa credi che avrei dovuto fare, eh? Fingere che mi stesse bene? Guardarti, mentre te ne andavi in giro con lui? Cosa? Ti aspettavi davvero che avrei potuto reggere una cosa del genere?».

«Mi hai detto che andava bene». Iwaizumi si stava lasciando andare, spinto dalle barriere che vedeva crollare anche nell’altro «Quel giorno nel pullman volevo dirti che di Kageyama non mi importava nulla, che avrei fatto in modo che non mi importasse nulla. Che volevo restare con te e tu hai detto che ti stava bene se andavo con lui».

Oikawa lo guardò come si guarda uno spaventoso scenario di desolazione, l’orrore dipinto nei suoi occhi, la consapevolezza di aver sbagliato ogni cosa dall’inizio, di non aver capito proprio nulla della persona che più di chiunque altro considerava vicina. Le parole di Iwaizumi lo colpivano e lo stordivano senza che riuscisse a ragionare: era semplicemente assurdo, non voleva credere che… non voleva neanche pensare al fatto che tutto quello che aveva sofferto in quelle settimane, tutto quello che aveva provato e visto era qualcosa che lui stesso aveva creato, che avrebbe potuto evitare e in cui invece s’era lanciato di sua spontanea iniziativa. Iwaizumi sarebbe rimasto e lui lo aveva allontanato per sempre.

«Volevo… volevo solo che tu… che tu non ti sentissi obbligato…». No, non era vero. Aveva voluto ferirlo mostrandosi superiore, aveva voluto apparire forte e distaccato ed aveva sperato che fosse l’altro a tornare sui suoi passi mostrandogli quanto avesse bisogno di lui, al di là di qualunque legame. Perché era la stessa cosa che provava anche lui, ma non era mai stato nella posizione adatta per pretenderlo.

Ed ora che cosa gli restava? La consapevolezza di ciò che poteva essere e non era stato. Perché lui era stato troppo orgoglioso per lottare, troppo stupido per resistere. Egoista a tal punto da farsi del male da solo.

Iwaizumi si mosse verso di lui. Vedeva il dolore riflesso nei suoi occhi e per la prima volta da non sapeva più quanto tempo era perfettamente consapevole di quello a cui stava pensando. E nonostante tutto, nonostante quella situazione, fu una bellissima sensazione – come se la Terra avesse ripreso a girare nel senso giusto.

Quando gli fu davanti, inclinò appena la testa, in uno strano movimento che Oikawa era solito fare. Lo osservò senza dire nulla, si beò di quella visione, dell’averlo di nuovo tanto vicino e non volle affrettare nulla: non gli importava, in quel momento, del fatto che Oikawa ancora non sapesse che in realtà nulla era perduto – lui se n’era appena reso conto e voleva godere di quella sensazione di pace e di bene per qualche istante da solo. Sentiva di meritarselo, perché nonostante Kageyama anche lui aveva sofferto.

«Iwa-chan?», lo chiamò il capitano, senza capire: averlo tanto vicino ora faceva ancora più male e gli pareva una tortura a cui l’altro lo stava sottoponendo di proposito, per ferirlo.

«Promettimi che non passeremo mai più tanto tempo senza parlare. E promettimi che non faremo mai più qualcosa solo perché _pensavamo_ di agire per il meglio».

Gli occhi di Iwaizumi erano lucidi e quelli di Oikawa si riempirono velocemente delle stesse lacrime. Il capitano gli si gettò contro, poggiando la testa su suo petto e bagnandogli in poco tempo la maglietta, in un pianto disperato che sapeva di liberazione; le spalle erano scosse dai singhiozzi nonostante le braccia di Iwaizumi le avessero avvolte per stringerlo meglio a sé e un pugno, poggiato contro quello stesso petto in cui si stava rifugiando, batteva contro la maglietta di tanto in tanto, senza che nessuno dei due sapesse poi con chi se la stesse davvero prendendo Oikawa.

«Non andrò mai più via», gli giurò Iwaizumi, prima di baciarlo – le labbra sapevano di sale.

 

 

***

 

 

A nessuno, il giorno seguente, sfuggì che qualcosa doveva essere davvero successa tra le due coppie: Hinata non era in grado di nascondere quanto fosse felice e Kageyama al suo fianco si poteva dire che non fosse mai stato tanto vicino al piccolo Centrale della Karasuno; allo stesso modo Oikawa e Iwaizumi parlottavano mentre arrivavano – insieme – a scuola e quella era una cosa che non si vedeva da tempo.

Per chi li guardava da fuori, giorno dopo giorno, semplicemente sembrava che l’ordine precostituito delle cose fosse tornato a far valere le proprie leggi e in poco tempo tutte le voci e i pettegolezzi scemarono, dissipati dalla vista di quei ragazzi tanto affiatati e felici.

Hinata e Suga, ovviamente, avevano parlato subito: il più piccolo gli aveva raccontato nel dettaglio tutto quello che era successo, le parole di Kageyama, la decisione che aveva preso con Iwaizumi di mettere da parte il loro legame e provare ad essere felici in un modo del tutto diverso. Suga aveva annuito e la felicità riflessa che provava a vedere Hinata tanto contento aveva scavalcato la poca fiducia che aveva in quella sistemazione. Si poteva davvero semplicemente ignorare il legame? Non glielo aveva chiesto, ma poi ne aveva parlato con Daichi.

«Mi piace pensare che sia possibile», gli aveva risposto il capitano «Perché mi dà speranza che se mai una cosa simile dovesse capitare anche a me o a te, non dovremmo per forza perderci».

Suga aveva annuito, silenzioso come mai prima e si era stretto a lui. Avrebbe provato a crederci anche lui.

Oikawa era tornato il capitano di sempre: rideva, scherzava, infastidiva i suoi compagni e dava loro risolutezza quando serviva. Avevano vinto la partita che stavano preparando e andavano a gonfie vele verso gli ultimi scontro del torneo. Iwaizumi accanto a lui pareva brillare anche senza corrispondere il suo legame, tanto che fu facile per tutti ignorare quel dettaglio e considerarli a conti fatti una coppia.

La prima volta che successe era da poco passata l’una di notte e il dolore fu così forte da svegliare Iwaizumi dal sonno profondo. Si trattenne a stento dal gridare, tenendosi il petto e faticando a respirare, e rimase bloccato a fissare il buio davanti suoi occhi serrati per le fitte che provava. Non disse nulla ad Oikawa ed attese che passasse, lentamente, per poi trascorrere il resto della notte sveglio, spaventato dal fatto che sarebbe potuto succedere ancora.

La seconda volta che successe, Kagayama stava sistemando con la squadra la palestra prima di andare via. Era nello stanzino in cui tenevano le palle e tutto quello che serviva per la manutenzione del campo quando annaspò come se gli mancasse improvvisamente l’aria. Si tenne al muro, incapace di stare in piedi con le sue sole forze e mugugnò per un dolore che non sapeva precisamente da dove provenisse. Quando Asahi lo vide, il peggio era passato e poté fare finta di nulla con una risposta secca a cui il ragazzo del terzo anno non replicò. Non disse nulla ad Hinata perché non c’era motivo di allarmarlo, perché sicuramente era stata la stanchezza degli allenamenti.

La terza volta che successe né Iwaizumi né Kageyama furono in grado di nasconderlo ai rispettivi compagni, perché Iwaizumi stava disputando una partita, mentre Kageyama era in classe. L’Asso dell’Aoba si accasciò semplicemente a terra, tenendosi il petto e respirando male; i compagni di squadra fermarono la partita, mentre Oikawa sentì la testa girargli mentre correva verso di lui.

«Iwa-chan? Iwa-chan! Hajime?!», lo chiamò spaventato – s’era fatto male? Aveva colpito in modo sbagliato la palla, era sbattuto contro qualcuno? Non aveva visto nulla di strano: possibile che non l’avesse notato?

Iwaizumi tremava: era più brutta nella fitte che lo avevano scosso le due volte precedenti e non accennava a diminuire – in più pensava alle conseguenze, alle domande che Oikawa gli avrebbe fatto e al modo in cui non avrebbe saputo mentirgli: perché, riflettendoci, lui aveva capito a cosa fossero dovute. Ci vollero più di cinque minuti perché la situazione tornasse tranquilla e il ragazzo riprendesse a respirare con calma: si sentiva ancora stordito dal dolore, ma almeno riuscì a mettersi in piedi e a rimanerci senza sbandare troppo. Fu ovviamente sostituito e restò in panchina per il resto della partita – per la seconda volta nella sua vita, però, ad Iwaizumi non interessò: il dolore non lo stava più tormentando, ma aveva lasciato una spaventosa eco nella sua mente. Come le crepe in un muro dopo un terremoto.

Kageyama trattenne le grida solo perché sarebbe stato imbarazzante lamentarsi come un bambino appena caduto dalla bicicletta – per quanto quel dolore fosse tutt’altro che paragonabile ad una simile stupidaggine. Con la testa appoggiata contro il banco, tremava, scosso da brividi freddi e stringeva petto ed addome con le sue braccia. Hinata era stato il primo a rendersene conto ed aveva richiamato l’attenzione di tutti sul ragazzo. Il professore gli si era messo accanto, ma Kageyama aveva rifiutato la sua offerta di chiamare un’ambulanza ed aveva provato a rassicurarli tutti, dicendo che non era nulla, che sarebbe passato presto. Ci vollero più di cinque minuti perché succedesse e anche quando fu passata, il professore insistette perché andasse in infermeria. Hinata lo accompagnò, ammutolito da quello che era successo.

«Non è la prima volta che succede», confessarono i due ragazzi ai compagni quando furono solo e messi alle strette dalle loro domande.

«Credo di sapere che cosa sta succedendo», aggiunsero con gli occhi bassi.

Kageyama ed Iwaizumi si rividero quel pomeriggio stesso e capirono quanto l’uno era mancato all’altro nell’istante stesso in cui si abbracciarono. Tobio si strinse contro di lui e Hajime sospirò sulla sua spalla, accarezzandogli la nuca con una mano e stringendo gli occhi. Il sollievo che stavano provando in quel momento era paragonabile solo al dolore che per tre volte avevano sentito perché distanti.

Era di questo che si trattava: non s’erano più visti da quando avevano deciso di stare con chi amavano davvero, non s’erano più parlati – a malapena avevano mandato all’altro qualche messaggio – perché credevano che sarebbe dovuta andare così, che la cosa migliore sarebbe stata tagliare qualunque rapporto fra loro perché quello con Hinata e Oikawa funzionasse al meglio. Ma s’erano mancati, senza rendersene consciamente conto, nel profondo nell’anima avevano sofferto quella mancanza come se fossero improvvisamente soli. Il dolore era stato il risultato finale di un istinto ignorato.

Oikawa ed Hinata li guardarono, un po’ più lontani e l’uno di fronte all’altro. Non dissero nulla, ma non smisero di guardarli. Dubitarono per qualche istante ed ebbero paura che quello avrebbe significato un nuovo distacco, ma non li interruppero perché in cuor loro sapevano che cosa avevano dovuto provare. In fondo, era lo stesso che avevano provato anche loro, ma con maggiore violenza, la violenza di un legame corrisposto.

Crearono nuovi compromessi, tutti e quattro insieme. Stabilirono che Kageyama e Iwaizumi si sarebbero visti con regolarità, perché l’ultima cosa che Hinata e Oikawa avrebbero nuovamente permesso era una nuova fitta di dolore per la lontananza; stabilirono anche che quello non cambiava nulla, perché l’ultima cosa che Kageyama e Iwaizumi volevano era perderli di nuovo. Si salutarono e presero due strade opposte, così come erano venuti.

Da quel giorno, le relazioni tra le due coppie si macchiarono di una piccola tristezza, una malinconia accennata che solo chi conosceva poteva scorgere davvero. Hinata s’accorse che avevano preso a somigliare a Suga e Daichi ed ora più che mai capiva davvero come potevano sentirsi. C’era qualcosa di perennemente incrinato in quei rapporti, non troppo ma quel tanto che bastava a rompere la perfetta simmetria, a togliere perfezione a qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto essere tale per natura.

Andarono avanti perché il loro amore era forte, perché quando avevano deciso di scegliere per sé, contro il legame, lo avevano fatto con la sicurezza che fosse la cosa giusta e non si sbagliavano. Kageyama e Iwaizumi sapevano che non sarebbero mai stati felici insieme come lo erano con i rispettivi compagni e Hinata e Oikawa semplicemente avevano accanto a loro la persona che più amavano al mondo. Gli incontri tra l’Asso dell’Aoba e l’Alzatore della Karasuno divennero una routine regolare e lentamente gli altri due dovettero abituarsi ad essa. Di tanto in tanto, di notte, sognavano di essere lasciati dopo uno di quegli incontri e si svegliavano spaventati, fissando il _compagno_ che avevano accanto e chiedendosi se mai prima o poi sarebbe davvero successo.

Ma di giorno erano più tranquilli, la luce li lasciava sperare, alleggeriva il loro cuore e fugava le paure. Oikawa baciava Iwaizumi per ricordare a se stesso che aveva scelto lui, che non era obbligato ed aveva deciso di stare con lui; Hinata tirava a sé Kageyama e sentiva che Tobio non sarebbe mai venuto meno alla richiesta che gli aveva fatto, quando lo aveva baciato per la prima volta, di non lasciarlo mai più.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prima che mi mandiate tranquillamente a quel paese, come merito, a mia discolpa ho solo da dire che le soulmate!au che in qualche modo non funzionano sono in assoluto uno dei miei guilty pleasure più angst e che quindi non sono stata in grado di resistere quando l’idea è arrivata. Su suggerimento, potrei sfruttare ancora questo prompt, magari con meno angst, e rendere questa una raccolta, chissà.
> 
> Per ora penso ne abbiate avuto abbastanza di me, quindi voglio solo lasciarvi la traduzione della frase di introduzione, tratta dalla XII lettera delle Heroides di Ovidio: “Vidi e fui perduta […] Perfido, te ne accorgesti? Infatti chi può nascondere bene l’amore? La fiamma appare visibile per il suo stesso chiarore”.
> 
> Alla prossima!
> 
> Alch.


End file.
